


Como a mi propia alma

by Avellana



Series: Shadowhunters AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai, Runes, habrá más personajes, larriewriter, shadowhunters au, y más tags que iré agregando conforme se me ocurran
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la Guerra Oscura, Louis se las arregla para sobrevivir en el Instituto rodeado de situaciones que no le agradan, lo bueno es que está Harry, aunque es una de las «situaciones», y Liam, su gran amigo Liam quien es el único que últimamente puede hacerlo entrar en razón.El Instituto de Londres prepara la ceremonia, a Louis no lo hace muy feliz, pero prefiere quejarse que hablar al respecto, y no ayuda en nada que un nuevo estudiante (al que Louis detesta) vaya a vivir con ellos en el Instituto.O donde Louis es un cazador de sombras en entrenamiento. Liam es su mejor amigo y parabatai.Harry  también es cazador de sombras, Niall es su mejor amigo y por miedo a que lo separen le pide que sean parabatai.Y Zayn también aparece.Shadowhunters AUReto de larriewriter por sinceiwas19 (yo) en twitter.





	1. El entrenamiento

**Author's Note:**

> El fic pertenece al reto de larriewriter (twitter) es una iniciativa muy genial para el fandom en español, así que vayan y chequen los retos y las historias que han escrito; y es este es el prompt del reto de sinceiwas19 (twiiter):
> 
> Un shadowhunters AU, al menos uno de Harry o Louis tiene que ser, tiene que haber un Magnus Bane o su equivalente, y si hay otra pareja que sea Ziall (ziam está prohibido) (sin límites pero con mucho deseo del ziall).
> 
> La historia se desarrolla cuatro años después de la Guerra Oscura, poco antes de que comience Lady Midnight, estoy tratando de documentarme y hacerlo lo más canon posible, si hay algún error por favor díganme.  
> Si alguien es ajeno al mundo de los shadowhunters y le resulta complicado algunos términos díganme para hacer una guía. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten.

_“Y vino a ocurrir…, que el alma de Jonathan estaba tejida con el alma de David, y Jonathan le amaba como su propia alma… Entonces Jonathan y David hicieron un pacto, porque le amaba como a su propia alma.”_

_Samuel 18:1-3_

 

 

—Deberíamos comprar de esas bolitas de masa dulce.

Louis abrió un ojo, y miró a Liam.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas, pero dudo que puedas sobornar a ningún subterráneo con alimentos _mundanos_.

Su parabatai lo miró un instante y luego volvió a jugar con el mango de plata de Adrael, su cuchillo serafín. Estaban recostados uno a frente al otro en un descansillo del techo al que solo se podía acceder a través de una trampilla oculta en el ático que Louis había descubierto durante su primera semana viviendo en el Instituto; era un lugar estupendo para esconderse durante en las mañanas de otoño cuando el sol estaba regularmente rodeado de nubes que impedían que los rayos les dieran directo en la piel. En verano, por otro lado, era preferible esperar a que el gran roble que crecía en la acera los cubriera con su grandes ramas; pero ese día prefería aguantarse el calor húmedo de Londres antes que quedarse en la sala de adiestramiento.

Su entrenamiento terminó antes de lo usual, todo gracias a las clases intensivas que Anne Styles, la directora del Instituto de Londres, pidió para los próximos a convertirse en parabatai. Era un poco injusto, pensó Louis, ellos no recibieron trato preferencial cuando se prepararon para su ceremonia.

Liam sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

—No para los subterráneos, es para Harry y Niall, ya sabes, por su ceremonia.

—Bueno, es _casi_ lo mismo.

Liam detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y apretó el mango del cuchillo en cuanto habló, tuvo la intención de cubrirse la boca con sus manos, pero se contuvo, esas cosas las hacía cuando era un niño debilucho luchando por sobrevivir. Cuando era débil y rara vez llegaba a su casa sin un moretón en la piel. Eso había cambiado en el momento que descubrió el mundo que se escondía prácticamente bajo sus narices. De los mundanos. Algo que él ya no era.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un…?

—¡No soy un mundano! —Louis lo interrumpió, la ira se acumuló en su estómago y subió hasta su garganta, derramándose como un grito.

Odiaba esa palabra. No tenía nada en contra de aquellos que vivían ajenos a la existencia de los nefilim, pero había sido rechazado demasiado como uno y después, cuando pensó que por fin había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, se topó con el escrutinio —no solo de niños como él— sino también de adultos. Los suyos y de las otras especies también.

—Imbécil. Quería decir imbécil —aclaró Liam luego de un rato en que ninguno dijo nada—. Tienes que dejar de referirte a Niall de esa forma. Es un nefilim, antes que cualquier cosa, igual que yo y _Harry_. Igual que _tú_.

Louis lo sabía, y la culpa comenzó a engullirle el pecho, miró al horizonte, tratando de alejar el malestar que lo estaba consumiendo; le avergonzaba que Liam lo escuchara hablar así, no era una sorpresa para nadie que fuera un poco irreverente y lengua larga, a veces, había llegado a compararlo con el mismísimo Jace Herondale por ser tan impulsivo.

Había escuchado mucho de Jace y de todo lo que hizo durante la Guerra Oscura, y a Louis le gustaba pensar que podría ser igual, pero a cada tanto recordaba que era simplemente la obra de caridad de una familia de nefilims.

Llegó a vivir al Instituto a la edad de doce años luego de la muerte de su madre, Anne, lo había encontrado a él y a su hermana pequeña algunos años antes de eso; tenía nueve cuando se topó con un pequeño Harry cazando demonios, Louis pensó que solo estaba jugando o creando alguna distracción para robar un poco de fruta.

Louis estaba en ocultó tras el contenedor de basura de un «mini Tesco», como solía decirle a las pequeñas tiendas, esperando el momento correcto cuando lo vio. Un niño dando saltos, patadas al aire y giros, el cabello rebotaba en su frente, obstaculizándole la vista, sus manos llenitas alejaban constantemente los rizos de sus ojos hasta que de alguna forma logró tropezarse con sus propios pies y se fue al suelo. Louis rió demasiado fuerte, esperó el llanto, pero solo consiguió unos grandes y verdes ojos observándolo. Y huyó.

Harry no era tan alto en aquel momento, pero su cuerpo ya se veía más firme en comparación al suyo que se asemejaba más a un saco de huesos. Harry volvió unos días después con otro niño, este era mayor y sus brazos parecían el doble de musculosos que los del niño pequeño, pero en cuanto el niño de rizos lo miró y alertó al otro no pudo llegar muy lejos. A partir de ahí comenzó su amistad con Harry y Liam, luego Anne lo conoció y a su madre y hermana, y los cazadores de sombras se convirtieron de a poco en su vida.

A los diez años ya sabía que quería ser ascendido, se preparó como nunca antes había hecho, pensó que así podría hacer que su mamá dejara de preocuparse tanto por ellos y su salud mejoraría, pero solo empeoró hasta que finalmente murió, Anne tomó la dirección del Instituto de Londres y se llevó a Louis y a su hermana a vivir con ellos; a partir de ahí todo se volvió un viaje trepidante. Ascendió poco después de la Guerra Oscura, y entonces todo cambio.    

—Pudo pedírmelo a mí —dijo finalmente Louis, sentía la mirada de Liam clavada en su nuca, pero permaneció mirando al cielo con el sol más brillante sin rastro de nubes que había visto en días.

—Bueno, gracias _parabatai_ , voy a ignorar que eso me dolió, y recordarte que fuiste tú quien no lo eligió a él.

Eso lo golpeó más duro que ser atacado por un grupo de demonios Moloch, recordar que fue Liam el que descubrió cómo deshacerse de ellos sin ser alcanzados por las flamas de sus ojos no ayudó a que su malestar disminuyera, un repiqueteó apenas perceptible en el brazo lo hizo bajar la mirada, en el suelo, junto a su bota, se encontraba la pequeña canica aguamarina que le había obsequiado a Liam el día que aceptó ser su compañero.

Era uno de las pocas cosas que había conservado de su antigua vida, Louis se inclinó y la tomó con sus dedos índice y pulgar, era más pequeña de lo que recordaba, la última vez que la tuvo en su mano fue el día de su ceremonia parabatai; sabía que Liam la cuidaba como a una reliquia, pero no tenía idea que la llevara consigo, lo que solo incrementó el malestar en su pecho.

—No podía —dijo Louis, mirando a través de la esfera.

—Lo sé.

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente y, a diferencia de lo que Louis esperaba, la voz de Liam carecía de cualquier señal de reproche como minutos atrás, ahora se asemejó a la forma que tenía Gemma de hablarle a Harry cuando intentaba consolarlo.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. —Sintió la necesidad de decirlo, estaba más que convencido que, de alguna manera por su vínculo, Liam podía darse cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba experimentando en esos momentos—. Tú eres _mi parabatai_ , y eso no lo cambiaría ni siquiera si las reglas fueran diferentes.

—Lo sé, te conozco mejor que tú mismo ¿recuerdas?, así que te perdono, pero tienes que llevarme a conseguir esas bolitas de masa.

Liam se levantó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al ático, levantó la trampilla y sin ningún vistazo que le asegurase que Louis lo seguía, saltó.

—No son bolitas de masa; en realidad es azúcar y claras de huevo —dijo, incorporándose de mala gana.

—Entonces es un alivio tenerte —alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Liam mientras hacía su camino de vuelta al ático.

 

 

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos descansaban en las rodillas, inspiró tanto aire como pudo sin lograr recuperar el aliento, había sudor por todas partes y su uniforme de entrenamiento se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, su cabello era una mata húmeda adherida a su frente.

—¿Agua? —Niall dijo, él no estaba mejor, se recargaba a unos metros de él en la pared del fondo de la sala, su había tomado un color rojo que fácilmente podrían confundirlo con un tomate.

Su compañero tomó la botella de agua y le dio un gran sorbo, no parecía tan pequeño desde ese ángulo, la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal disimulaba su palidez habitual. Una vez terminó de beber, le lanzó la botella a Harry, el cansancio se acumulaba en sus extremidades hizo que por poco se le cayera el recipiente.

La hermana de Harry cruzó la gran puerta doble de madera del salón dando zancadas, todavía vestía el uniforme negro de combate, Sebastian, el entrenador del Instituto, la miró, sorprendido, desde su lugar al fondo junto al mueble en el que guardaban las armas de entrenamiento.

Gemma muy pocas veces aparecía durante la tarde en el Instituto, después de la Guerra Oscura ella y otro grupo de jóvenes nefilim se habían dado a la tarea de proteger con más cuidado cualquier indicio de actividad demoniaca fuera de lo normal, además de infiltrarse en el mundo subterráneo como una forma de conseguir información más precisa sobre cualquier reunión sospechosa que se estuviera llevando a cabo; después de unos meses habían recibido el apoyo de la clave, y los habían comenzando a llamar «Vigías», yendo en aumento, sobre todo por los que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Gemma, caminando hasta el extremo contrario donde Harry y Niall estaban.

Sebastian abrió la boca, pero al mismo tiempo los cuchillos serafines que sostenía se le cayeron causando que el ruido resonara por todo el cuarto, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso que contrastaba con su uniforme de entrenamiento, solo hizo un intento por recoger los cuchillos, fallando. Su sonrojo aumentó más cuando Gemma desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Niall, Harry, ordenen esto —finalmente dijo y trastabillando caminó hasta donde Gemma lo esperaba.

Los dos chicos se aproximaron de inmediato, Harry tratando de ocultar la cara de diversión que tenía, el más joven de los hermanos había notado desde hacía unos años el poder que su hermana tenía sobre Sebastian, le parecía gracioso.

El entrenador era conocido desde muy joven por su determinación y destreza, eso había sido la razón principal por la que lo eligieron como entrenador de la Academia, sonó el rumor que el Consejo lo quería en Idris, sin embargo ninguno de ellos pudo confirmarlo, al final Sebastian parecía bastante conforme en Londres, desde que Louis les había dicho que estaba enamorado de Gemma habían utilizado eso a su favor para conseguir beneficios.

—No tienes oportunidad con él, Ni —dijo Harry, mirando a Niall.

Su amigo parecía muy concentrado en lo que Sebastian decía, Harry había descubierto en otras ocasiones la forma en la que lo veía, pero Niall siempre se sonrojaba y cambiaba el tema, esa vez no fue diferente.

—Yo no, no sé de qué hablas.

—Vamos, Ni, me gustaría que confiaras más en mí, además nadie va a juzgarte.

Niall bajó la cabeza, Harry se arrepintió en seguida al ver la vergüenza extendiéndose en la cara de su amigo, se aproximó, colocándole el brazo sobre el hombro, a veces olvidaba por todo lo que había atravesado en su corta vida, pero no era suficiente, aún no existía el vínculo que tal vez lo haría comprender mejor las cosas.

—Sabes que a mí también me gustan los chicos, y después de lo de Aline y Alexander Lightwood la Clave se ha vuelto un poco más permisiva.

Solo un poco.

—No es eso, yo…

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, Niall y Harry se miraron sorprendidos, era extraño recibir visitas a mediodía, sin embargo Sebastian y Gemma terminaron su charla sin ninguna señal de asombro; aunque la expresión del entrenador era ligeramente más sombría que de costumbre, pero seguramente se debía a lo que acababan de decirle.

—El entrenamiento terminó —dijo Sebastian y sin mirarlos siguió a Gemma en dirección a las escaleras.

Se dispusieron a desprenderse del equipo, sin el entrenamiento no tenían otra cosa más interesante que hacer además de buscar a Liam y Louis, a Harry le pareció una gran idea, le encantaba estar con Louis, estar con él se sentía diferente a cualquier otra persona, incluso Niall que era su mejor amigo; este sin embargo no mostró la misma emoción, algo había entre Louis y Niall que preocupaba a Harry, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por el temor de que Louis explotara contra ellos como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

Harry no quería admitir que su cambio comenzó en el momento que se enteró que Niall iría a vivir al Instituto, y todo empeoró supo que se convertirían en parabatai; aún se aferraba creencia que Louis solo estaba estresado.

—¿Qué hace Ariston Manoban aquí? —preguntó Niall, receloso, se asomaba por el gran ventanal ya sin su equipo de entrenamiento.

Se aproximó al ventanal y esperando frente a la puerta estaba el director del Instituto de Cornwall y el jefe del Cónclave de Europa, entendió la aprensión de Niall, él había sido uno de los que se opusieron a que se quedara en el Instituto de Londres, quiso que lo enviaran a Isla de Wrangel, donde habían llevado a los pocos nefilim con sangre de hada como castigo por la traición de la Corte Seelie durante la Guerra Oscura.

Casi todos eran mayores de edad o enviaron a sus padres a una «misión especial» a la isla, sin embargo unos cuantos  —como Niall— habían quedado huérfanos durante la lucha y todavía eran menores. Pasó un año después del exilio de Helen Blackthorn, fue a la primera que la Clave envió a la isla en el Océano Ártico, después de eso no tardaron mucho en ir tras los otros nefilim en la misma situación, las familias más conservadoras se opusieron a dejar a los niños en Alacante, la única ciudad del país de los cazadores de sombras, sin embargo, a diferencia de Helen, por muy poco la mayoría votó a favor de protegerlos.

Unas cuantas familias habían solicitado la custodia de los hijos de sus amigos cercanos para entrenarlos en sus casas, pero su Cónclave local había fallado en contra, Niall era el primero al que le habían permitido estar fuera de Idris, Robert Horan, había sido delegado del Consejo y se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos, así que a pesar de la reticencia de Ariston Manoban, él y la Clave tuvieron que aceptar la decisión.   

A pesar de todo, existían grupos de fanáticos que seguían exigiendo que se reubicaran los mitad hada a Idris o la isla, Harry, al escuchar que el caso de Niall volvería a ser estudiado por la Clave entró en pánico ante la idea que lo separaran de su mejor amigo, sobre todo de imaginarlo solitario en un lugar que presagiaba la muerte y el mal, que no era sitio para alguien con la nobleza de Niall. Conociendo lo que había hecho Emma Carstairs para evitar que la separasen de la familia Blackthorn, no le fue difícil pedirle que fuera su parabatai.

—Seguro solo quiere molestar, pero tú estás a salvo.

—Todavía no tenemos el vínculo, aún me pueden llevar lejos —dijo Niall, sus hombros cayendo.

—Mi mamá no va a permitirlo, y yo tampoco —pasaron unos segundos en los que se dedicaron a observan, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo que a Niall no lo pondría incómodo—. Vamos a ver qué quieres.

Salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, ignorando la protesta de Niall, que unos segundos después comenzó a seguirlo.

Bajaron a toda prisa, pero antes de dar vuelta por el corredor principal Harry se detuvo y sacó su estela, miró sobre su hombro a Niall disminuyendo la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse a su lado.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Niall, azorado, cuando Harry tomó su camiseta por el cuello y la jaló unos centímetros hacia abajo, pegando la punta de su estela a su clavícula.

—Shhh —lo calló Harry sin inmutarse un poco en su tarea—, es una runa de silencio, no querrás que Manoban nos descubra. —Harry continúo dibujando en la piel de Niall, el color cambiando de rojo a negro mientras trazaba la marca—. Mi turno.

Le tendió la estela a Niall, dudó un poco antes de tomarla, el dolor todavía le recorría la zona del cuello, Harry descubrió su clavícula y con manos temblorosas Niall comenzó a trazar la runa. El dolor era mínimo comparado con otras marcas que había recibido en su corta vida, se parecía mucho a recibir el piquete de un mosquito.

—Listo —dijo Niall, devolviéndole la estela, Harry simplemente asintió  comenzó a caminar en dirección de la oficina de su madre.

Se aproximaron hasta la puerta, no estaba completamente cerrada lo que permitía escuchar la voz muy clara de su hermana.

 

 

 

—Nos meterás en problemas —le dijo Liam a Louis cuando doblaban la esquina del corredor.

—Cállate, Liam, alto —susurró Louis, deteniéndose de repente, Liam chocó a su espalda y Louis apretó los puños conteniendo la respiración, pero no hicieron ningún ruido, así que se permitió respirar nuevamente.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Liam a su espalda.

—Tenemos compañía, sé silencioso.

A mitad del corredor, frente a la entrada de la biblioteca, hacinados contra el marco de la puerta estaban Harry y Niall, Louis temió por un momento que los hubieran visto, pero el dolor desvaneciéndose en su hombro derecho producto de la runa de invisibilidad lo tranquilizó, siguió caminando con Liam pisándole los talones hasta que estuvieron a la distancia de un brazo de los otros, Louis aguzó el oído, pero todo lo que escuchaba era la voz saliendo del interior de la biblioteca, para su fortuna la puerta estaba entreabierta, arriesgándose, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver la runa de silencio dibujada en la clavícula de Harry, tuvo la intención de mostrarle a Liam, pero no podían verse, así que solo se alejó y concentró su atención en la reunión de adentro.

—Entiendo si no lo quieres aquí —resonó la voz de Ariston Manoban—, no es tu responsabilidad aceptar la petición de _una_ … bueno, tú sabes.

La forma en cómo lo dijo hizo a Louis estremecerse, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Niall haciendo lo mismo, lo entendía, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero no era muy difícil imaginar que hablaba de algo o alguien que no tenía sangre nefilim pura, justo como ellos.

—¿Esa es Lisa? —se atrevió a decir Niall, su voz se escuchó con mucha claridad debido a la runa que usaban.

Louis no podía ver desde donde estaba, pero cuando el timbre sonó Liam y él vieron a Manoban acompañado de una mujer joven, le pareció extraño que no hubiera simplemente entrado al Instituto, pero tal vez todo se debía a la joven que estaba con él.

—No, sin embargo creo que la he visto antes —respondió Harry, estirando el cuello sobre la cabeza de Niall.

No era ella, lo habrían descubierto al instante, Lisa Manoban era la hija de Ariston, tenía su edad y antes de que designaran a su padre director del Instituto de Cornwall entrenaba con ellos, era una persona demasiado alegre y propensa a tener accidentes, pero su forma de pensar era todo lo contrario a la de su padre.

—Sé que no tienes que hacerlo, Anne, pero… —La mujer parecía estar rogándole, su voz se escuchaba a punto de quebrarse y Louis casi podía verla derramando lágrimas—. Te lo agradecería eternamente si lo permites.

—Tranquilízate querida, bebé un poco de té, anda —hubo una pausa antes de que Anne prosiguiera—, apreciaba a tus padres, pero esta decisión no la puedo tomar yo sola, Doniya, Gemma y Sebastian también deben opinar y…

—Yo no tengo ningún problema.

La voz de Gemma irrumpió de pronto, parecía desesperada, Louis rara vez la había escuchado así en los años que la conocía, parecía que le importaba mucho lo que pudieran decidir de la petición de Doniya, no tenía idea de quién era, ni de por qué estaba pidiendo ayuda al Instituto.

—Tampoco yo —esta vez habló Sebastian, era el entrenador de la Academia del Instituto de Londres, se había formado en el Instituto de Cluj en Rumania, de donde era originario, y había obtenido fama entre los alumnos que había entrenado por su encanto y los métodos efectivos y poco tradicionales que implementaba, luego de lo que pasó con Sebastian Morgenstern, le fue difícil desprenderse del recuerdo que el simple nombre causaba entre los cazadores de sombras y los subterráneos, pero desde que llegó a Londres parecía que todo estaba cayendo en su lugar poco a poco.

—Estoy acostumbrado a supervisar grupos hasta de veinte muchachos, aquí solo tenemos siete, —continuó el entrenador—, además el Instituto tiene espacio suficiente para dos más.

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Estaría la chica pidiendo asilo? ¿Era mundana? Louis no pudo continuar pensando en lo que acaba, junto a ellos, donde Harry y Niall estaban para ser preciso, estaba su hermana pequeña contemplándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No es de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta?

La suave voz de su hermana llenó el espacio en el que estaban, Harry y Niall brincaron, quedando perplejos al segundo después, el ruido que hubieran causado fue mitigado por la runa que todavía hacía efecto sobre ellos, pero la risa de Liam no pasó desapercibida para ellos. Harry volteó en su dirección, entornó los ojos buscándolos, pero rápido comprendió lo que pasaba y sus ojos se abrieron más al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Shhh, Lottie, no, no estábamos espiando —le dijo Niall, su cara se sonrojó al instante—, queremos hablar con…

—Sebastian, nuestro entrenamiento, ya sabes, tenemos preguntas —Harry completó, sus ojos iba de donde estaba Louis y Liam a Charlotte.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que ustedes tampoco estaban espiando, ¿no? —dijo Lottie, señalándolos, Louis se giró, descubriendo que Liam era visible otra vez.

—Entrenábamos, Lotts, y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, así que ve, y deja de molestar a los adultos.

Louis se apresuró a empujarla en dirección a las escaleras, ella se resistió un poco, pero logró convencerla si accedía a llevarla a la tienda de dulces a la que su madre acostumbraba a llevarlos cuando llegaba a tener un algo de dinero extra, ni bien su hermana había llegado al primer descansillo de la enorme escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones y la sala de entrenamiento, Niall pasó a su lado, seguido de Harry murmurando «corre, corre», Liam les siguió y tuvo la atención de sujetarlo del brazo y llevarlo con él.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apenas llegaron a los primeros escalones, Harry se dejó caer junto a Niall y Liam lo hizo un escalón más abajo, el golpe que se dio al caer era leve, aún así consiguió que le punzaran las piernas y parte de la espada baja.

—Muy listos.

Anne y Ariston salieron primero, hablaban, pero Louis no prestó atención pues detrás de ellos iba la chica Doniya, tenía el cabello oscuro peinando en una coleta alta y ojos cafés, Gemma y Sebastian la escoltaban uno a cada lado, no la conocía, pero así como Harry había dicho, su rostro resultaba familiar, no podía ser una cazadora de sombras, no tenía ninguna runa sobre su piel, lo que hacía solo más extraño que una mundana estuviera allí llevada por Ariston Manoban.     

—Me alegra que estén aquí —dijo Anne en cuanto llegó hasta las escaleras, Ariston siguió caminando y simplemente se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza, Sebastian se adelantó y lo acompañó a la puerta, sin embargo Manoban permaneció ahí parado, hablando con alguien que esperaba afuera. Doniya le sonrió a Gemma y le dijo algo que Louis interpretó como un «gracias», en ese momento Anne volvió a hablarles y Louis regresó la vista hacía ella.

—Quiero informarles que a partir de hoy tendremos dos nuevos miembros viviendo en el Instituto —Anne hizo una pausa, todos dirigieron su mirada a la joven, en sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas, todo era muy confuso para Louis, Niall, Liam y Harry tampoco parecían a quién se refería Anne.

De la puerta dos figuras pequeñas entraron acompañadas por otro nefilim, Louis lo había visto con Manoban, así que supuso que pertenecía al Instituto de Cornwall, Sebastian dio un pasó al frente y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la persona más pequeña, solo hizo falta que dieran unos pasos más para que la luz que entraba por el vitral que estaba sobre la puerta iluminara a las dos personas.

 La figura pequeña era una niña, tendría unos doce años como Lottie, vestía con ropa mundana sus ojos se parecían a los de Doniya, pero en ella claramente se veía la runa de clarividencia en el dorso de su mano derecha. La figura más alta y desgarbada, pertenecía a un chico, pero no cualquier _chico_ , para sorpresa y disgusto de Louis, el nuevo huésped del Instituto era nada más y nada menos que el imbécil de Zayn Malik.


	2. Un nuevo huésped

Louis ingresó en la habitación, cerrando tras él la puerta con un fuerte golpe, la ira corría a través de sus venas, la necesidad de arrojas cosas o golpear algo se apoderó de él, sin embargo una segunda mirada al pulcro dormitorio le recordó que estaba en la recámara de Niall y se maldijo por seguirlo.

El joven rubio lo miraba desde un rincón del cuarto, mordía su labio continuamente, manteniendo sus brazos rígidos a los costados y sus ojos eran un revoltijo de emociones. Louis pudo identificar el miedo fácilmente, pero había algo más escondido tras esos ojos azules, tuvo el impulso de preguntar qué le sucedía, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había sido precisamente amigable con Niall por un tiempo.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron exageradamente cuando hicieron contando con los de Louis, rápidamente dirigió la mirada a la repisa con libros que tenía. Louis lo observó un momento durante el cual ninguno de los dos habló, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando la suave voz de Niall rompió el silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

Se atrevió a decir Niall, en su voz se podía escuchar la duda y el miedo mezclándose, a Louis lo tomó con la guardia baja, sobresaltándolo un poco; de inmediato las mejillas blancas se llenaron de color y nuevamente apartó la vista. Louis le dio crédito, desde que había llegado a vivir al Instituto, Niall se escondía detrás de alguien —Harry, regularmente— cada vez que se encontraban, apenas cruzaban palabra y huía cuando se quedaban solos.

—¿Quieres el saco de boxeo? —dijo Niall, vacilante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tus puños. —Niall señaló las manos de Louis, las cerraba tan fuerte que podía sentir las uñas clavándose en las palmas—. No viniste a golpearme, ¿o sí?

—¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación, _Campanita_?

Niall se movió incomodó, la pregunta fue más brusca de lo que Louis pretendía, quería parecer tranquilo, al menos un poco amigable, pero el otro no lo estaba ayudando.

—Deja de decirme así. —La duda volvió a apoderarse del chico—. Dime por qué me seguiste.

Esa era una excelente pregunta, pensó Louis, estaba enojado viendo como Anne y Sebastian llevaban a Zayn y su hermana a los dormitorios; lo siguiente que supo fue que seguía a Niall escaleras arriba, ambos ignorando el llamando de Harry y Liam. Los Malik eran una familia elitista y desagradable, y los pocos encuentros que había tenido con el hijo fueron suficientes para que terminaran golpeándose al menos una vez, ningún adulto llegó a descubrirlos, pero si iban a vivir juntos dudaba que no terminara por suceder.

En cuanto a Niall, no estaba seguro, Louis miró lo vacío que estaba el cuarto, era muy similar al de los demás, el suyo siempre tenía ropa tirada por todos lados, pero también estaba tapizado en color verde botella con pisos de madera y largas cortinas pesadas color caqui; a veces todavía lo sorprendía que la casa en la que vivió con su mamá pareciera más un hogar a pesar de lo poco que tenían. En el Instituto se sentía seguro solo por las personas que los rodeaban a él y su hermana, pero aún así el edificio estaba lejos de sentirse un hogar.   

—Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien —finalmente dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando Niall lo miró más sorprendido que antes.

—Vivo contigo, _sobreviviré_ —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú lo harás?

Su respuesta era honesta, no había ningún tono de burla o sarcasmo, a diferencia de como Louis le hubiera contestado; Niall también parecía resignado, quiso saber si era por él o por Zayn, pero su pregunta fue otra.

—¿A qué viene todo eso? Solo trataba de ser amable.

Niall se estremeció, sin embargo se mantuvo observándolo, su respiración era acelerada y estaba rascando sus muñecas, Louis lo había visto hacerlo en muchas ocasiones, no estaba seguro de la razón, pero suponía que era por nervios; lo hacía tanto que —en ocasiones— lograba desgarrar su piel formando pequeñas cicatrices.

—¿Por qué? No te interesa lo que me ocurra, no espera. —Hizo una pausa—. Solo te interesa mientras no interfiera contigo y Harry; no sé lo que se traen ustedes, pero odio que seas hostil conmigo y luego pretendas que te importo. No lo hagas, no es justo.

Miró a Niall, su mandíbula cayó, eso, sus palabras golpearon a Louis en lo más hondo, no estaba acostumbrado a que el chico se quejara de algo, y estaba consciente que había dicho cosas hirientes en el pasado, no lo hacía con intensión de lastimarlo —al menos no la mayoría de las veces—, pero eso no borraba el hecho.

Louis se movió incómodo por la habitación, escuchó el maullido del gato de Harry a lo lejos, gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y podía verlas a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba junto a la cama, Niall los siguió con la mirada hasta que logró recuperarse y dio respuesta de la que nadie se sorprndería.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que Zayn quiera golpearte lo dejaré hacerlo.

 

 

—¿Por qué abogaste por ellos, Gemma? —exclamó Harry, el enojo podía sentirse emanando de él—. ¡Y coaccionaste a Sebastian para que votara a favor!

Con rostro serio, Gemma lo miraba apoyada en uno de los libreros, estaban en la biblioteca, únicamente acompañados por Liam, habían ido ahí luego de que  Anne y Sebastian acompañaran a Zayn y su hermana a sus nuevos dormitorios; y Louis y Niall habían desaparecido un momento después. 

—¿Coaccionar? ¿De qué hablas, Hazza? —Gemma dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry se movió hacía la entrada, bloqueándole el paso.

—Dile, Liam.

Liam contemplaba los códices con detenimiento, sin embargo su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños cerrados, era extraño verlo alterarado por cualquier cosa que ordenara el Enclave, pero en este caso involucraba a Louis, quien estaba unido a él con vínculo más fuerte que Harry todavía no tenía con Niall.

—¡Anda! —Harry gritó, perdiendo el control cuando Liam no dijo nada, él no se iba a callar. no cuando Louis y su mejor amigo habían sido dejados de lado en su propio hogar.

Harry no se refería al Instituto, sería un tonto de su parte si pensara en ese lugar como su casa permanente, el se refería a ellos. La familia que habían formado con el paso del tiempo, y ahora acababa de ser pisoteada como si ellos, por ser más jóvenes, no tuvieran ningún derecho.

—¿Acaso pensaste en Niall y Louis antes de hacer esa decisión? —volvió a gritar Harry, Gemma dio un brinco, sus hombros cayeron ante la acusación, lo cierto es que no había reflexionado más allá de su amiga, su estómago dio un vuelco con el pensamiento. Liam en ese momento salió de su estupor y comenzó a caminar hacía Harry.

 —Viven aquí hace meses, ¿recuerdas? Fueron humillados por Zayn y sus padres, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

La ira brotaba en cada palabra que dijo, su hermana podría haberlo olvidado, pero Harry lo recordaba perfectamente. Las palabras hirientes que Zayn le dijo a Louis sobre su madre la primera vez que se encontraron luego de su ascensión, «seguro eres hijo de una cualquiera que se enrolló con un hada», Harry no comprendió en ese momento, pero cuando vio a Louis sin habla con la cara pálida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, supo que era algo malo.

Luego estaba Niall, durante toda su vida tuvo que aguantar el rechazo de los Malik por ser mitad hada, su amigo le aseguró que no tenía ningún problema, el propio Bobby —padre de Niall— les había dicho incontables veces que lo olvidaran.

El problema fue cuando Jonathan Morgenstern invadió la Ciudadela Infracta, muchos cazadores de sombras murieron y otro tanto fueron oscurecidos. Los padres de Zayn —al igual que la familia de Niall— murieron esa noche, en cuanto se enteró de la traición de la Corte Seelie se fue sobre Niall «todo es culpa de esta escoria», despotricaba sin parar; los pocos adultos que quedaron lograron quitarlo de Niall, pero el daño estaba hecho. Los comentarios y las miradas de escrutinio que recibió esa noche le costaron semanas de pesadillas y lágrimas en mitad de la noche.

Puede que algunos justificaron el comportamiento de Zayn, y el mismo Niall constantemente decía que no tenía importancia, pero Harry había visto la vulnerabilidad de ambos chicos mostraban cuando, por alguna razón, sabían que podrían encontrarse con los Malik. Así que Harry no había olvidado tan fácil, tampoco pudo fingir que no le afectó ver a las personas que más quiere lastimadas por un idiota sin escrúpulos.

—Por supuesto que no me olvidé de ellos, Hazz —respondió Gemma, se acercó sigilosa a su hermano y con cuidado trató te tocarle los hombros, pero este la rechazó—. Fui amiga de su hermana antes de que le _quitaran_ las runas. —En ese punto su voz se había vuelto tensa—. Supo lo que pasó y no quería que sus hermanos fueran repartidos entre Institutos, solo hice lo que creí correcto.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sentía una de las repisas del librero clavándose en su espalda, Gemma se había colocado frente a él sin darle mucho espacio para moverse, la miró por un momento,  en su rostro se podía ver la suplica que le pedía, a su lado Liam se mantenía sujetándolo del brazo con todo el cuidado que sus largos dedos no ejercieran excesiva fuerza para dejarle moretones, aunque no importaría que lo hiciese, no era la herida más grave que había recibido durante su vida.

—Harry, está hecho. —Liam habló—. Deberíamos buscar a los otros y ver si están bien. —Apretó un poco más el brazo de Harry y lo miró de inmediato.

En su cara no aparecía la furia que había minutos atrás, sus ojos café lo miraban demandantes, en la misma forma que solía pedirle a Louis que se tranquilizara.

—Vamos —le dijo Liam una vez que relajó sus hombros, salieron de la biblioteca y lo condujo por el largo corredor hasta las escaleras, Harry se detuvo, negándose a continuar siendo arrastrado por Liam.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo? Pensé que Louis era tu amigo.

La tenue luz del atardecer que entraba por los vitrales iluminó la cara de Liam cuando se giró. Desde ahí abajo se veía más grande y serio que de costumbre, esa justamente podría ser la razón, pero entonces Harry tendría que pensar que Louis también estaba al nivel de su parabatai, y eso no le gustaba, solo eran un año mayores, pero eso significaba que probablemente estarían antes que él lejos de Londres, el pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y le causó que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Liam inspiró fuertemente y sostuvo la mirada solo un poco, luego cayó junto con sus hombros y bajó un par de escalone hasta situarse con Harry. Sus ojos amables —tan típicos de él— lo observaban, estuvo pensativo unos segundos antes de finalmente atreverse a hablar.

—No sabemos qué pasó, ni con tu hermana y la de Malik, ni qué fue de lo que tu madre salvó a los hermanos, pero ya está, ahora debemos asegurarnos que Louis y Niall estén bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

 

 

Cuando Louis se fue Niall permaneció recargado en la esquina contemplando el cuarto vacío, pocas veces se dedicaba a contemplar con detenimiento su nueva habitación, parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era. En Irlanda tenía dos guitarras y un teclado viejo que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda de un barrio famoso entre los humanos, su padre le enseñó a trabajar la madera y juntos colocaron el librero que hicieron en la pared frente a su cama, que rápidamente llenó de libros, había de música, novelas y poesía.

Colgó fotos de su pequeña familia en los espacios libres que encontraba, había traído algunas a Instituto de Londres donde estaban Harry y su familia, pero ahí debía conformarse con usar portarretratos que usaban mucho espacio o mantenerlas en un cajón. En la pared que estaba libre dibujó —o intentó hacerlo—, su hermano Greg era bueno pintando y Niall quiso imitarlo, sin mucho éxito. Amaba esa casa. Todos los recuerdos de Greg y su padre estaban allí, y en cada rincón había evidencia de ellos; en cambio en el Instituto todo era igual, el mismo tapiz, el mosaico en el piso, las alfombras; y no era suyo. No era de nadie, estaría unos años y luego quedaría bajo la dirección de alguien más.

Un ruido lejano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos, Niall dudó un segundo antes de acercarse a la puerta, se inclinó sobre la madera pegando la oreja a la superficie lisa, pero incluso así le costó entender lo que pasaba; de un momento a otro se dejó guiar por la curiosidad y salió de su habitación, las voces lo condujeron hasta la sala de entrenamiento, que estaba girando a la izquierda en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.  

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca reconoció la voz de Zayn, estaba enojado y hablaba demasiado fuerte, no necesito acercarse mucho para comenzar a comprender la conversación. Lo primero que Niall pensó fue que estaba hablando solo, pero ese pensamiento fue remplazado rápidamente al escuchar los resoplidos de una chica, «debe ser su hermana», pensó, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando no tuvo más opción se metió detrás de las largas cortinas que descansaban a los extremos del ventanal.

—No la defiendas, Waliyha —gritó Zayn—, nos abandonó por un _mundano_.

—Ella solo quiere mantenernos juntos.

Su visión era limitada, pero alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de la niña mientras se movía siguiendo a su hermano, mantenía la mandíbula firme, algo que Niall ya había visto en Zayn, tal vez la terquedad era algo de familia. Admiraba esa cualidad, solo un poco, excepto cuando se trataba de intimidarlo.

—Pues eso solo me recuerda que mis padres están _muertos_ _y ella no_ —dijo Zayn, calmado, sin embargo Niall se dio cuenta de la vena saltando en su cuello.  

—¡Zayn! —Su hermana gritó.

Niall vio como la figura delgada de Zayn abandonaba la habitación a paso firme dirigiéndose  a los dormitorios, esperó un poco antes de atreverse a salir de su escondite, su plan era escapar, pero se encontró con los ojos llorosos de la menor de los Malik, estaba hecha un ovillo contra el marco de la puerta, la seguridad había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar se veía frágil y pequeña. Niall no pudo evitar acercársele, Waliyha no lo escuchó hasta que estuvo de cuclillas frente a ella con su mano a escasos centímetros de su hombro.

 —Lo siento —dijo Niall, retrocediendo ante la mirada azorada de Waliyha.

—¿Tú…?

Fue todo lo que dijo, su ceño se frunció, sus ojos lo recorrieron, deteniéndose en sus orejas, estaban ligeramente puntiagudas, su cabello estaba lo suficientemente largo para cubrirlas siempre y cuando no pusieran demasiada atención a ellas. Niall se avergonzó ante los ojos cafés fijos en él, instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda sobre la oreja, de pronto quiso arrancarlas y borrar la evidencia de su ascendencia mixta.

—No debí, yo… —Niall dijo, comenzando a girarse.

—¡Espera! —Una malo delgada lo sujetó del brazo, deteniendo la huida—. Lo siento. Yo… No pienso como mi hermano. Lamento que intentara golpearte, antes, y… Siento lo de tu padre y todo.

—Mi hermano también murió —Niall replicó sin pensar, se arrepintió al momento que vio el rostro de Waliyha ensombrecerse. Estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, pero no le gustaba, no podía acostumbrarse al sentimiento de lástima y odio que los demás experimentaban con él.  

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Gracias —contestó Niall—. Siento lo de tus padres.

—Zayn culpa a mi hermana por no luchar —dijo de pronto, suspirando demasiado alto—. A veces pienso que hubiera preferido que también muriera. —Ella se hundió más entre en su rincón tras la puerta—. Él no es malo. Solo es así por mis padres, ellos… Ellos eran estrictos y anticuados y la echaron, y después quisieron que pretendiéramos que jamás existió. Eran crueles. —Ladró la joven. Con la punta de los dedos recorría sus brazos, de arriba abajo, sin parpadear.

Niall se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, no tenía idea que tuvieran una hermana mayor, y mucho menos que hubiera renunciado a sus marcas por un mundano. Los Malik eran estrictos e impasibles respecto a la ley, todos eran consientes de eso, pero no podía imaginar a su padre rechazándolo o a Greg, sobre todo cuando existían alternativas, no eran las más seguras, pero había. Aún así no le gustó escuchar que Waliyha tenía rencor por sus padres muertos.

—No hables así de ellos, siguen siendo tus padres —comentó Niall, acomodándose al otro lado del marco, sus rodillas quedaron en un ángulo incómodo, para no chocar sus piernas contra las de ella—. Lucharon contra Valentine y Sebastian Morgenstern, no pueden ser tan malos, ¿o sí? —Quiso aligerar la plática, pero su sonrisa solo fue lo suficientemente convincente para verse como una mueca.

—Creo que la única razón por la que lo odiaban era porque no se les ocurrió a ellos.

Se quedó callada y Niall solo la miró. Por un instante hubo silencio, ni los ruidos de la lluvia o las pisadas y maullidos del gato se escucharon. El día se había nublado, y la escasa luz apenas iluminaba sus rostros lo suficiente para verse a esa distancia.

—Eran buenos cazadores de sombras —dijo finalmente—, solo algo anticuados. Querían que ustedes estuvieran seguros.

Niall se detuvo, considerando sus siguientes palabras, ella negaba con la cabeza con movimiento cansino, estuvo un momento observando y luego se arrastró como pudo para quedar junto a ella. Humedeció sus labios en anticipación por lo que estaba por contar, no era algo que dijera a menudo, y prefería mantenerlo en el fondo de sus recuerdos, pero si podía hacerla reconsiderar entonces valía la pena intentarlo.

—Cuando mi madre nos abandonó era apenas un niño, mi papá me prohibió tener cualquier tipo de contacto con los seres mágicos. Me había acostumbrado a jugar con hadas en el patio de mi casa en Irlanda, Greg decía que solo trataban de seducirme y levarme, probablemente sí. Cuando ella se fue, todos los seres mágicos lo hicieron también.

»Al principio no lo entendí, y pensé que mi papá estaba involucrado con la desaparición de ella, y lo odiaba. Traté algunas veces de llegar a la Corte Seelie porque creía que podría cambiar algo; él no perdía la oportunidad de regañarme en todo momento. Me avergonzó frente a todos en la Academia. Ahora más que nunca lo entiendo. Y sé por qué desconfían nosotros, de los que son como yo. Yo lo haría.

—Tu padre era increíble, se enamoró de un hada y no le importó lo que dijera la Clave —replicó Waliyha.

Niall no estaba seguro que fuera amor, su papá no hablaba mucho del tema, sin embargo hubo un par de veces en los cuales habló con él y su hermano al respecto. Sabía que sentían atracción y había una especie de acuerdo del que nunca les dio detalles; y durante un tiempo también confiaron el uno al otro.

Su padre era consciente que los dejaría en algún punto, pero no esperaba que un grupo de hadas hicieron algo cuestionable y todo terminara antes de lo acordado. Su madre se fue sin despedirse y jamás volvió, ni siquiera por la muerte de su hermano a mano de su propia gente. Niall se guardó todo eso negándose a borrar el brillo en los ojos de Waliyha.

—Mis padres expusieron a Doniya ante el Consejo cuando conoció a un mundano. La hicieron elegir. —Waliyha rascó su barbilla, sus uñas bien recortadas pintadas en color rosa brillante contrastando con su piel, era poco común entre los cazadores de sombras pintarlas, pero a él le gustaba, Lottie acostumbraba arreglarlas todo el tiempo y en ocasiones se ofrecía a hacerlo con las manos a Harry y él.

—Y cuando le quitaron las runas, nos hicieron pretender que no era nuestra hermana, como si toda nuestra vida no existiera. —Continuó la chica—. Conozco las reglas, pero no pueden borrar a alguien que amas. Zayn la odia por no morir en la guerra.

Waliyha inhaló con fuerza, Niall aprovechó el momento para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros, el suave tejido de su chaleco lila y el aroma a fresas le recordó Irlanda,  ella se relajó ante el toque y se inclinó hacia él, sorprendiéndolo un poco, había visto a la niña a lo lejos en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar hasta ese día.

Fragilidad, vulnerabilidad, tristeza, miedo, al mismo tiempo combinadas con determinación, fortaleza, convicción y lealtad; todo se veía reflejado en su rostro. Inhaló, meditando lo siguiente que diría, algo que creyera, pero que no construyera otro muro entre ella y su hermano, aunque este no lo merecía.

—Tal vez cree que su motivo es justificado —dijo, soltando el aire—, tal vez algún día entienda que estar enamorado es más fuerte que ser nefilim.

—¿Has estado enamorado? —ella preguntó, frenéticamente.

—No —respondió con cautela, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—Pero...

 —En ese caso, tal vez solo es un _imbécil_ —soltó, provocando una risa pequeña por parte de Niall.

—Por el ángel, cuida tu lenguaje, niña.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana, _Chico hada_!

La voz de Zayn irrumpió en el pasillo, sobresaltándolos, Niall lo miró de pie en la esquina del pasillo había cambiado sus jeans holgados por su pantalón de entrenamiento, quedándose únicamente con su playera blanca, se encontró con su mirada furiosa sobre él, dejándolo petrificado. Los ojos café lo apuntaban como pequeñas llamas  que lo seguían a cada paso, mientras daba grandes zancadas acercándose.

—Dije que te alejaras —espetó, tirando el brazo de Niall lejos de su hermana cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

El agarre en la muñeca de Niall se intensificó, sacándolo de su estupor, se echó hacia atrás soltándose, escuchaba la voz de Waliyha pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, pero Niall no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que la presión en su brazo y las palabras «Chico hada», repitiéndose una y otra vez, como burla y rechazo. 

Antes de la Guerra Oscura le daba igual que lo llamaran Chico hada, sin embargo eso cambió cuando comenzaron a usarlo como un sinónimo de traidor, y las miradas de odio y el desprecio se multiplicaron. Ni siquiera había enterrado a su padre y hermano cuando escuchaba por los corredores o en cada esquina de Alacante los murmullos de chicos y grandes diciendo que lo merecía. Simplemente fue demasiado.

—No vuelvas a tocarme. —Lo confrontó, ignorando el rostro suplicante de Waliyha y la mirada sorprendida de Zayn. Olvidándose incluso de las náuseas en su estómago y el temblor de sus piernas—. Deja de tratarme como si tuviera la culpa de la muerte de tus padres. —Apuntó—. Lamento lo que les pasó, lo lamento _mucho_ , pero antes de seguirme juzgando piensa que mi padre y hermano también murieron _defendiéndonos._ —Las palabras de Niall aumentaron de volumen, su respiración era errática, Zayn no apartó la mirada ni un poco, su boca y sus ojos abiertos, la confusión llenado cada línea de expresión.  

—Odio igual o más que tú a las criaturas mágicas. Me odio por tener su sangre. No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera cambiarlo, todas las noches lo pienso, pero no puedo borrar lo que soy. ¡Odio no haber sido yo!

Dicho eso Niall dio media vuelta y caminó a su habitación sin detenerse un segundo, ignorando la opresión en su pecho, las lágrimas que amenazaban con desramarse de sus ojos, y un sentimiento extraño entre enojo y frustración.

 

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Louis, casi decepcionado—, solo quería comprobar lo inteligente que soy.

Harry lo miró sobre su hombro, sus manos sujetaba uno de los libros que Niall tenía sobre el tocador. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al tiempo que una arruga apareció en su frente cuando Louis apartó la mirada.

—Lou —repuso Harry, frunciendo sus labios de manera cómica, dejó el libro en su sitio y caminó hacia Louis, primero lento y luego con movimientos agiles, tomándolo desprevenido.  

Louis terminó con la espalda apoyada en la pared  con los brazos de Harry apoyados a los lados, sus cuerpos casi tocándose, eran apenas de la misma estatura y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver las pecas de su nariz y el pequeño lunar justo debajo de su labio izquierdo.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga —susurró, el cálido aliento acariciando su mejilla como el suave aleteo de un ave—. No soy adivino, Lou.

Los labios de Harry rozaron suavemente su mejilla, una especie de beso fantasma, era algo que Harry siempre hacía para tranquilizarlo. Funcionaba, y también lo alteraba en formas que no necesitaba.

—Solo me gustaría… —Louis parpadeó, su voz vaciló, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, apartándolo un poco sin usar demasiada fuerza.

—Solo…

—¿Qué hacen? —La voz de Niall lo sacó de la burbuja en la que estaba y con agilidad esquivó los brazos de Harry y salió de su encierro.

—Buscándote, por supuesto —dijo Louis, alisándose la camiseta de entrenamiento, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sentía la mirada de Harry y Niall clavada en él—. ¿Dónde estabas tú, Campanita?

— _Louis_ —advirtió Harry.

—Lo lamento —respondió Louis muy serio.

Desde que Anne fijó la fecha para anunciarle a la Clave que Harry y Niall serían parabatai, este último se había vuelto más receptivo y normalmente fingía no darse cuenta, pero el ánimo de Harry cambiaba conforme el humor de Niall, era una actitud egoísta, pero todavía no podía hacer que le agradara del todo.

—No importa —le dijo—. Incluso fingiré que no los vi si me dejan solo. Gracias.

Su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si hubiera estado llorando o a punto de hacerlo. Arrastró los pies mientras cruzaba su habitación con la cabeza y los hombros abajo hasta dejarse caer de boca en la cama.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso, la cubierta roja perfectamente alisada, arrugándose alrededor del delgado cuerpo, y la almohada pasó de ser una bola entre los brazos de Niall. Harry dio unos pasos más cerca y Louis vio las mejillas sonrojadas, él mismo estaba tratando de controlar el estado en que su corazón palpitaba.

—¿Se puede?

La voz de Liam se escuchó tras la puerta, un segundo después la puerta se abrió y primero asomó su cabeza para después empujarse por completo dentro del cuarto.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja y seria, los miró a todos, deteniéndose particularmente en la espalda de Niall y luego en él, sus cejas se fruncieron en una pregunta silenciosa, Louis solo sacudió su cabeza suavemente, Liam asintió en comprensión y prosiguió hablando con toda la calma que tenía—. Anne quiere que cenemos juntos. Zayn y su hermana también estarán.

—¡Ah! —gritó Niall, el sonido siendo amortiguado por la almohada.

Los tres chicos lo miraron, Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Liam articulo con los labios si sabía lo que ocurría, sin embargo Niall no les dio oportunidad de preguntar, simplemente se incorporó y vio al frente con la vista perdida durante unos segundos.

—Ahora —dijo Liam, gentilmente, sus ojos mirando apenado a Niall y después a Louis.

— _Fantástico_.

—Sé que es difícil, pero por favor no caigan en su provocación.

Liam habló en plural, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Louis mientras lo hacía, después salió de la habitación con Niall y Harry siguiéndolo de cerca, sin decir otra palara, dejándolo solo en medio del cuarto.

— _Claro_ —se dijo Louis, comenzando a caminar.


End file.
